Te dejo libre
by In Other side
Summary: Él se avergonzaba de ella, y la dejó. Ella lo amaba demasiado; y aún así la dejó...Después de todo sólo había sido su pequeño experimento. Ahora, cuando él se de cuenta de su gran error ¿Será tarde? Porque ella ya tiene a alguien más. Pero ese "Alguien" oculta algo oscuro. Algo que puede cambiarlo todo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nueva historia….**_

Bella POV:

Me lastima pensar en el…. En sus besos en sus caricias, en pensar que yo lo ame y el tan solo me quiso. El recordar que su presencia me mataba, que su mirada hipnotizaba a la mía. Y recordar el día, en que lo deje en libertad…

_**Flash back**_

_**-**__¿acaso no me amas?-pregunte con la voz sollozante y quebrada._

_Frunció el ceño a la vez que parecía buscar las palabras correctas, las palabras que romperían mi corazón._

_-no, Bella, no te ama, solo te quise…es la verdad, no quiero hacerte daño, por eso te dejo ir…_

_¿Me deja ir? ¿Cree que estaré mejor sin él? ¿Por qué? _

_-vete-murmure a la vez que cruzaba mis manos sobre mi pecho para evitar que me rompiera en mil pedazos delante de él._

_Se acerco a mí, parecía querer besarme. Con todo el odio que había dejado en mí impacte mi mano contra su mejilla, mire sus orbes verdes antes de decir las palabras que diariamente atormentan mi vida…_

_**Fin flash back**_

-te ame tanto que ahora no dejare de odiarte- suspire al recordar la frase que le dije a Edward antes de irme…

A veces, tenía la esperanza que Edward volvería a mi pidiendo perdón, aunque era sumamente estúpido yo seguía teniendo esa fe…

Salí a la calle con la esperanza de olvidar el pasado.

Yo era exitosa, después de dos intentos de suicidio, había logrado salir de la etapa más negra de mi vida y ser o que un día desee, mis libros se vendían célebremente: "¿Cómo olvidarlo?" Era un titulo realmente patético, pero muchas mujeres que habían pasado por lo mismo que yo lo leían.

El libro estaba bajo un seudónimo para proteger mi identidad, yo solo gozaba con los lucros, lo demás, no me importaba.

Toda partícula de interés o pasión se había ido con él, y por muy dramático que sonara nunca iba a encontrar a alguien como él.

Detuve mi paso para respirar profundamente, sintiendo como mi mente viajaba por el pasado de nuevo.

_**Flash back **_

_-el no te ama Bella-gritaba tanya mirándome con preocupación_

_-déjame en paz, si eres mi amiga de verdad, dejarías de ser tan mala conmigo-le respondía continuamente._

_-solo escúchalo, cada vez que tu le dices algo bonito te mira pidiendo que te calles-argumentaba_

_-cállate-le pedí-nos amamos, es la verdad_

_-te hará sufrir Bella _

_**Fin flash back**_

Quizá después e todo ella tenía razón, suspire al recordar que tanya era ahora su flamante novia, seguí caminando hasta llegar hasta la librería, un buen libro siempre mejoraba mi humor.

-¿Isabella Swan?-pregunto una cálida voz masculina

Voltee quedando atónita por aquel rostro varonil de ojos azules que me miraba….

_**¿Qué opinan? ¿Continuo? Yacky **___


	2. Chapter 2

_**Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y alertas, se los agradezco, no dejare de lado las dos historias, eso no, solo que ahora me estoy centrando en esta, ya que personalmente, se ha robado mi corazón… **_

Bella POV:

-sí, ¿y tú eres?-pregunte desorientada.

No era nada habitual que un chico lindo preguntara por mí.

-Damon Salvatore-me tendió la mano sonriente. Sus ojos azulados brillaron con la certeza del haber encontrado los que buscaba…

Esperen…búsqueda.

Suspira.

-si de alguna manera descubriste lo del libro-comencé de manera aburrida-no quiero entrevistas y mucho menos firmar un autógrafo.

Me miro sorprendido.

-bueno, no quería autógrafos, y, mucho menos una entrevista-una sonrisa picara jugaba en sus labios-tan solo quería saber algo de mi nueva vecina.

Quise correr y esconderme tras una roca, o, algo menos dramático quise golpearlo y hacer que olvide lo de antes. Aunque eso también era sumamente dramática. Me limite a suspirar, espere a que el rubor llegara a mis mejillas, mas no lo hizo. Me recordé con tristeza que desde que Edward se había ido nunca me había vuelto a ruborizar.

Me concentre en lo que aquel joven me había dicho y busque una respuesta digna en mi mente atolondrada.

-lo siento, que…equivoque-respondí finalmente con la mirada gacha

-no es nada-rio el quitándole importancia-es bueno conocer el oficio de una amiga.

Sonreí un poco.

-está bien-vaya respuesta estúpida.

Soltó una carcajada y no pude evitar unirme a él, la situación era de lo más tonta.

-pero-empecé de nuevo- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

Las risas en el cesaron y sonrió levemente nervioso.

-se lo pregunte al vendedor-señalo con la mirada a Carl, al dueño de la librería- tenia curiosidad de ti, ya que pareces venir aquí siempre y vives en mi edificio.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros avergonzado de su confesión, no pude evitar sonreír, así parecía un niño pillado en plena travesura. Mire detenidamente a Damon, era muy guapo, su mirada siempre estaba cargada de diversión y alegría, su pelo negro era bastante desordenado haciendo que luciera más sexy, su cuerpo era atlético, los hoyuelos de su sonrisa se atenuaban mas cuando se reía o simplemente hacia un gesto con la boca.

-ya veo- conteste a su pregunta mirando al suelo, algo nerviosa, la verdad.

Hablar con el de cosas triviales era divertido y fingir que era una mujer madura y responsable mientras el platicaba y compartía experiencias graciosas o raras conmigo, me divertí, después de mucho tiempo…pude reír de verdad.

De camino a mi casa-acompañada con el- no pude evitar pensar en lo familiar que me resultaba esta salida. A decir verdad eran paradójicas las similitudes que la tenia con Edward, y por loco que parezca yo disfrutaba abiertamente de eso.

Damon representaba la parte de Edward que yo había llegado a adorar, todo en el me recordaba a Edward y eso me hacia feliz.

Después de que me dejo en la puerta de mi departamento, no pude ocultar mí ansiedad por volverlo a ver, en unas pocas horas había creado una dependencia que estaba matándome y al llegar la noche tuve que soportar los recuerdos nada bonitos que desde hace mucho no me atormentaban.

Todo se reducía a una cena _esa_ cena.

Sentados en una mesa: Edward, Rosalie, emmett y yo. Lo que parecía ser una cena entre parejas perfecta resulto no ser lo que parecía, y aunque en el pasado no deje de culparme por eso, quizá no fue lo que yo creía…

_**Flash back:**_

_-¿y cómo van ustedes dos?-pregunto Rosalie, destilando veneno en sus palabras, porque yo, para ella era solo una tonta con suerte, y a pesar que ella estaba de novia con Emmett no ocultaba el descontento que sentía al ver que Edward me había escogido a mí y no a ella._

_-vamos muy bien-afirme sonriendo-cada día nos queremos mas, puedo decir que tenemos el record del mundo en querernos ¿no amor? _

_Mire a Edward esperando su respuesta, pero él me miraba sacudiendo la cabeza con furia ¿Qué había dicho de malo? _

_Desvié mi mirada a la pareja delante de nosotras que habían estallado en carcajadas. _

_Más tarde esa noche le había preguntado a Edward la razón de su enojo._

_-¿Qué salió mal Edward? Pregunte mirándolo a los ojos cuando estábamos en su volvo._

_-tu respondió fuera de sí- ¡¿Cómo pudiste decir esa sarta de cursilerías? ¡Fue lo más tonto que pudiste decir!_

_No comprendí sus palabras, ¿por qué se enojaba? Si todo lo que había dicho no era más que la verdad, lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, no por lo que él había dicho, sino porque yo había decepcionado a Edward._

_Con un gruñido frustrado se acerco a mí tratando de secar mis lágrimas en un intento de consuelo, mas me aleje de él y baje de su auto corriendo a mi casa. No corrió tras de mí._

_Al día siguiente lo tenía en mi casa con un gran ramo de rosas rojas, era su forma de pedir perdón…_

_**Fin flash back: **_

Como la irreflexiva y enamoradiza Bella que era en aquel entonces, me lance a sus brazos aceptándolo nuevamente.

Damon después de aquel día había intentado invitarme a salir muchas veces, yo lo rechazaba pero él como mi peor pesadilla era el ser más insistente que había conocido, resultaba divertido ver como todos sus intentos de entablar una cita conmigo no le daban resultados. Después de muchos intentos por fin me llego a convencer.

El era todo lo que una mujer normal pediría, eso, una mujer normal…yo no era normal.

Salir con él se convirtió en algo típico, como de costumbre evitaba cualquier contacto físico pero una noche no pude controlarlo más, ambos deseábamos que nuestros labios se unieran, fue cursi, algo que disfrute demasiado.

El tomo mi rostro en sus manos con la suavidad y una fragilidad impresionante, no lo niego, fue una de los mejores besos de mi vida, pero, no había esa electricidad que yo extrañada y odiaba a la vez. Los movimientos de nuestros labios eran sincronizados, ambos, al romper el beso, terminaos jadeantes por la falta de aire, y no pudimos evitar sonreír como idiotas por mucho tiempo…

En nuestra relación no había rosas ni chocolates, yo le había prohibido terminalmente todo ese tipo de regalos, aunque el vacilaba accedía a mis peticiones feliz de que yo lo acepte.

En lo más profundo de mí ser sabia que me estaba enamorando de Damon y a pesar de lo dulce que era ese sentimiento sentía que faltaba algo, mi cuerpo reclamaba a gritos otros brazos.

-¿me amas Bella?-había preguntado sin vacilación una de las tardes en donde solíamos salir a caminar un poco.

Me resultaba muy difícil responderle con sinceridad al ver sus ojos esperanzados.

-no-le respondí sin piedad, el calor de sus ojos se apago mientras asentía. Me sentí de lo peos.

-necesito tiempo-pedí con desesperación-quizá si te ame-murmure avergonzada por mi evidente mentira.

Me sorprendió que él no se diese cuenta del embuste.

-te daré todo el tiempo que desees-me había contestado con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Le respondí con otra sonrisa impulsada por el sentimiento de la culpa…. antes de que sospechara de la falsedad en mi sonrisa lo bese, el totalmente sorprendido por lo procaz de mi beso se separo de mi…

Me miro directamente a los ojos por un segundo y supe que me había descubierto, sus palabras fueron cortas, breves, pero me desarmaron.

-¿Qué te hicieron Bella?

_**Gracias por todo chicas a las que llegaron hasta aquí al leer y las que se durmieron al comienzo también n_n jajaja. Bueno en este capítulo les he dado a entender el punto de vista de Bella en respecto a su relación con Edward y Damon, pronto tendremos a Edward y Damon testificando aquí n_n si les gusto y si no espero un review! Muchas gracias a Mireya (afrodita Cullen) por el primer review de aquí ¡Besos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gracias por todos lo reviews recibidos y por las alertas, aunque fueron muy poquitas agradezco su cariño. Bueno es que algunas pensaran que esta historia es la típica escena de pelea entre Ed y Bella pero realmente no es así, cuando escribí esta historia pensé en intrigas y muchos engaños. Así que les digo que desde esta capitulo habrá muchas sorpresas ;) **_

Bella POV:

-¿Quién soy?-inquirí con cierta duda, no quería que Damon me viera como solía hacerlo todas las personas que conocían mi patética historia: una anima sin sentido de vida...

Realmente dudaba de que el contarle sobre este tema sirviera en lo frágil que era nuestra relación ahora, pero, Damon me gustaba de verdad, y con lo poco que lo conocía confiaba mucho en el.

-eres rara-sentencio, baje la mirada contrariada, había dado en el blanco de mis defectos-pero en el buen sentido, es decir que es eres diferente.

No lo entendí. Abrí la boca para articular pero él me silencio con un dedo.

-eres diferente-prosiguió-porque no t pareces en anda a las demás chicas, eres perfecta a tu manera, no te gustan las flores y regalos cursis. Realmente sé que es pronto pero, tengo la certeza de que tú eres lo que yo buscaba.

Había sido lo más bonito que me había dicho en años, una muchacha normal se hubiera lanzado a sus brazos y le hubiese besado con efusividad, pero yo no era así, mi propia vergüenza me impedía actuar de esa manera, estaba fuera de "mi liga" por así decirlo.

El me miraba atento, mantuve mi mirada perdida a la espera de que continuara…

-pero hay algo en ti, que realmente no comprendo-suspire evidentemente avergonzada-siempre te muestras cautelosa y cortante cuando intento saber más sobre tu pasado y sobre tu vida amorosa, me esquivas cuando pregunto ese tipo de cosas.

No levante la mirada a la vez que doblaba mis dedos de forma nerviosa. Quería compartir todo con él, pero no encontraba la manera para empezar, me sentía nerviosa y aun mas cuando caía en la cuenta de que el parecía saber más de mi, que yo misma.

-bueno, yo…

-aun no he terminado-me corto, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos mirándome fijamente-Bella-busco mi mirada, me obligue a mirarlo a los ojos, eso nunca me había sido nada fácil, sin embargo al ver la resolución y la calidez de sus ojos, me fue imposible romper el contacto visual-todos tenemos un pasado, quizá bueno, quizá…malo-miro hacia otro lado, pareció intentar alejar un recuerdo negro, volvió a mirarme- por eso no puedo juzgarte, Bella. Yo te amo-separo las palabras en un orden muy romántico-no me importa lo que haya pasado antes de mí, yo-me mirto fijamente-te juro que te hare olvidar todo…y, espero también poder olvidar.

Lo mire con evidente curiosidad sobre su pasado, el sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-compartiré contigo mi pasado siempre y cuando tu lo hagas conmigo.

Me sonó a chantaje

-se que piensas-murmuro abrazándome-pero realmente necesito saber de ti, así como tú quieres saber más de mi.

Sin poder evitarlo sonreí.

Aun no sabía con exactitud si amaba a Damon, porque era difícil poder compartir con el todas mis inseguridades y complejos, sin embargo después de mucho tiempo podía decir que…me sentía mejor, sí, a su lado me sentía mucho mejor.

Edward POV:

-¿el ya está con ella?- pregunte con voz dura a Victoria, mi asistente, en cuanto la encontraba holgazaneando, otra vez.

Se puso de pie de un salto tirando al suelo el esmalte de uñas rojo que hasta hace poco usaba.

-sí, señor-chillo ella con miedo en su mirada-según los informes del señor Salvatore, la señorita Swan está con él.

Asentí y me dirigí una vez más a mi oficina, me sentí muy cansado, pero era parte de mi rutina con más de 5 cirugías al día; era difícil tener tiempo para uno mismo, quizá podría echarle la culpa a Carlisle de haberme hecho optar por la medicina pero realmente no me apetecía pensar en eso.

_Isabella, Isabella._

Difícil era no pensar en ella en momentos como este…

Mi matrimonio con tanya había sido totalmente repugnante, si no hubiese leído el libro: "¿Cómo olvidarlo?"-que luego descubrí que Bella había escrito-seguiría atrapado en una unión estúpida y sin sentido, pero no ahora tenía la facultad de ser feliz otra vez, sí, en el pasado había sido tan tonto como para dejar a Bella, pero hoy estaba totalmente arrepentido por eso. Pero no era algo que no tuviese arreglo yo ya tenía mi plan funcionando.

Y simplemente saber que la había perdido tan fácilmente me hacia odiarme.

Pero ahora con Damon de mi lado, solo podía sonreír, el, la traería de nuevo a mí, ese era nuestro trato, una gran cantidad de dinero a cambio de que el la traiga de nuevo a mí.

Ahora que mi divorcio de tanya estaba en camino no había nada que me pusiese de mal humor, después de tantos años de tortura con esa arpía, por fin respiraría tranquilo, solo era cuestión de tiempo para volver a encontrar mi felicidad.

Isabella volvería a ser mía, lo había sido una vez y lo volvería a ser si yo lo deseaba así.

Damon POV:

Todo pendía de un hilo.

¿Por qué tuviste que verla diferente? ¿Por qué dejaste que ella te mirase diferente? ¿Por qué te enamoraste de ella?

Jamás había sentido tanta confusión en mí, era eso, la confusión no era común en mí, se suponía que ahora debería estar llevando a esa muchacha con Cullen y llevarme mi dinero fácilmente. Pero no podía, la simple idea de verla con alguien más hacia que mi corazón ardiese con furia.

La suma que Cullen me daría era alta, con ese dinero podría cumplir muchos de mis sueños, sin embargo ¿de qué me servían?

¿De qué me servía tenerlo todo si lo que verdaderamente quería no estaría conmigo?

¿Sería capaz de decirle la verdad a Bella? ¿Podría confesarle que Edward me pago para llevarla ante él? ¿Ella me querría después de eso? Muchas preguntas, pocas respuestas. Amaba a Bella no podía negar algo tan obvio. Tanto tiempo con ella me había hecho darme cuenta de mi gran error al aceptar el trabajo de Cullen, ella era tan sencilla y frágil…cuando me comento lo de su libro no pude evitar sentirme triste, mi supuesto "jefe" le había hecho un gran daño, y aunque ella ignorara que yo estaba al tanto de todo, trataba de reconfortarla lo más que podía. Pero era difícil, ella se cerraba a todo contacto conmigo, al principio pensé que era pro miedo, pero luego caí en la cuenta de que no me temía a mí, temía que yo le hiciera los mismo que le había hecho Edward antes…

No me sorprendía que Edward la quisiese con el de nuevo, ella era perfecta, sin embargo el ya la había perdido una vez, según su historia, yo aun tenía mi oportunidad. Ahora el que tenía el poder de decidir era yo.

Todo pendía de un hilo, y la única elección que valía era la mía.

_**Gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que me dejen sus comentarios para que me digan si va bien la historia, yo por mi parte ya se el final y creo que a muchas les gustara, y yo también amo a los Bella-Damon **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**¿Saben? Me estoy volviendo emo, me he alejado tanto del mundo real que me siento muy anómala, hace mucho tiempo que no escribo casi nada, eso me hacía sentir peor. Los problemas que me ocasiona la constante soledad no me daban ninguna inspiración para garabatear y es por eso que no publique hace mucho tiempo…**_

"_las mentiras comunes son muy diferentes a las mentiras por amor. _

_Una mentira común te hiere profundamente._

_Una mentira de amor te mata en el primer clamor"_

Damon POV

-¿Qué…que has dicho Damon?-sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, que, parecía tratar de contener a toda costa.

-el…me envió Bella. –sentía como me ahogaba con mis propios sollozos.

-¿él te pago por esto?-aparentemente, estaba calmada, pero sus ojos estaban vacios. Habían roto su corazón otra vez.

-si…-¿Qué mas decir? lo arruine todo.

-te detesto-murmuró cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos. Tuve ganas de vomitar.

Se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas dejando que sus sollozos y lágrimas salieran a flote contra su voluntad.

Me quede estático por unos segundos. Caí a su lado, llorando también, quise abrazarla, reconfortarla, pedirle perdón un millón de veces y decirle que las cosas volverán a ser como antes…

No me escucha. Parece estar en otro lugar, lejos de la presente realidad. La herí profundamente, no hay duda de eso, y por lo que veo que me perdone será toda una hazaña.

-Bella…te amo

Parece furiosa.

-¡cállate!-explota impactando la palma de su mano contra mi mejilla. La siento arder. Después de todo no duele tanto como su rechazo.

-es la verdad…-murmuro sin saber cómo explicarle que mi único error fue trabajar para Cullen.

-no es cierto-susurra para sí- no lo es... ¡NO ES CIERTO!

Su grito me resuena en los oídos una y otra vez. Tomo su rostro en mis manos ignorando el dolor de mi mejilla y de mi corazón.

-perdóname…

-no…

Tan solo una monosílaba, un par de letras, un simple sonido. ¿Cómo es capaz todo eso de trozar mi corazón?

Se pone de pie, iracunda, su rostro parece más pálido de lo normal y sus lágrimas parecen haberse terminado. Me da una última mirada.

-Damon Salvatore….-empieza, tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que dirá- odio el maldito día en el que me cruce contigo…te odio a ti.

Despierto jadeante, el rastro de las lágrimas del mal sueño aun quedaba en mis mejillas. Doy un profundo suspiro.

Siento un par de manos que abrazan de cintura.

-¿Un mal sueño?-la voz suave de Bella me lleva de nuevo a la realidad.

Mi suspiro de ahora es más aliviado.

-si -respondo con una sonrisa acercándome a su rostro y besándola con entusiasmo. Jamás se había sentido tan bien despertar así.

-¿estás llorando?-susurra entre beso y beso

Me separo de ella, recordando los pequeños instantes de mi sueño.

-¿Damon?-se incorpora en la cama cubriendo su desnudez con las sabanas-¿estás bien?

-si –murmuro después de secar mis lágrimas y la vuelvo a besar. Responde al beso con confusión. Me separo luego de varios minutos y sonrió.

-te amo, Bella.

Ella sonríe ampliamente y besa mi mejilla.

-yo a ti, Damon

La mire rodando los ojos

-¿Cuándo dirás "yo también te amo Damon"? –pregunte haciendo una graciosa imitación de su voz. Ella rio avergonzada. Yo solo la abrace ocultando lo mucho que me hería el que ella jamás me haya dicho aquellas palabras.

-¿pronto?-respondió mordiendo su labio inferior

Sonreí sacudiendo la cabeza.

-bromeo mi amor. Nunca te forzaría a decir que me amas cuando no es así…

-Damon, sabes que si…te quiero, pero, como has visto me es muy difícil hablar de mis sentimientos después de todo lo que he vivido…

-tranquila-la interrumpí- no te obligare a nada…

Me beso antes de completar mi frase. Me separe de ella mirándola divertido.

-te amo- dijo con voz decidida mirando fijamente mis ojos.

Sentí amor y dolor a la vez. Me amaba, pero… ¿lo haría después de saber la verdad?

-¿Damon?-inquirió pasando su mano por mi mirada perdida-¿estás por ahí?

Sonreí. Y la atraje a mí besando su cuello lentamente.

-no era necesario que lo digas. Pero acabas de alegrar mi vida…y el resto de mis días.

-te amo-repitió de nuevo con la voz emocionada haciendo que mi mente y mi corazón olviden el mal sueño.

E-B-D-E-B-D-E-B-D-E-B-D-E-B-D-E-B-D-E-B-D-E-B-D-E-B-D-E-B-D-E-B-D-E-B-D-E-B-D-E-B-D-E-B-D-E-B-D

-deja de escribir-sonreí contra la piel expuesta de su hombro. -podemos salir a hacer cosas más divertidas.

-escribir es más divertido-murmuro sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de su netbook

-lo es para ti, Bella-respondí-amo verte escribir pero nos estamos alejando mucho de la civilización.

Ella rodo los ojos.

-puedes irte a donde quieras, Damon- volvió a teclear rápidamente-este proyecto es muy importante.

-¿la secuela de tu libro?-pregunte jugando con uno de los mechones de su cabello.

-no, es algo diferente, mi primer libro fue un desastre nostálgico, este es más una solución-giro levemente y me miro con una gran sonrisa-¿quieres oír el titulo?

Devolví la sonrisa y me limite a asentir.

-sobreviví-respondió y supe exactamente a qué se refería.

-no es cierto-murmure serio- olvidaste a alguien pero te ganaste a alguien fastidioso

Soltó una carcajada feliz poniéndose de pie y enredando sus delicados brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

-pero yo amo a _ese_ fastidioso-fue suficiente para mi ego.

En pocos instantes ella estaba colgada de mi cuello mientras nos besábamos con felicidad, el aura de amor que nos rodeaba era demasiado grande, yo no podía estar más que feliz con toda esta situación.

Sentí algo vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y gruñí, a regañadientes me separe de ella y busque mi móvil. Era un mensaje de texto:

_Damon, Edward está furioso, hace semanas que dejaste de enviar informes, creo que entiendes que eso lo pone… ¿ansioso? No, palabra equivocada; esta desquiciado. Se está desquitando conmigo. ¡Por favor! Da señales de vida. Edward va a despedirme y yo amo mi trabajo. Un beso:_

"_V" _

Gruñí una vez más ganándome una mirada confusa de Bella.

-¿otra noticia inesperada?-ella solía decirle así a todas las veces que desaparecía de su casa por "trabajo"

Sonreí arrepentido.

-si…Bella puedo quedarme…

Negó riendo.

-ve, luego tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para los dos-se acerco de nuevo a mí y dejo un casto beso en mis labios.

Asentí y Salí de su apartamento a toda velocidad. Victoria estaba desesperada, obviamente. Era cierto había dejado de enviar informes desde hace dos semanas. Y por supuesto Cullen estaba enojado. Odie una vez mas haber aceptado el trabajo…

Encendí un cigarrillo antes de marcar el número de Edward. Respondió al primer timbre.

-Damon-sonaba aliviado.

-eh, hola Edward-conteste de manera atolondrada

-¿Por qué demonios no has…? –Suspiró tranquilizándose- ¿Cómo esta ella?

Odiaba que hablara de ella con posesividad

-ella está bien-respondí con rapidez- pero aun no confía en mi… pero voy por buen camino, pronto la tendrás a tu lado.

El suelta una risilla feliz. Le aborrecí.

-eso esta genial- contesta en tono contento- simplemente no tardes, Damon, no me pone anda feliz no saber nada de ella.

-no tardare mas-dije- solo ten un poco de paciencia.

-la tendré-contesto- sigue con tus informes y tráela a mí, muy pronto tendrás tu dinero, querido amigo.

Y colgó.

Golpee mi frente con la base de mi mano muchas veces. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? ¿La llevaría? Cullen me mataría si no lo hacía y yo me suicidaría si lo hacía.

¿Cómo escaparía de este lio?

Entonces recordé aquellas películas de acción donde el héroe hacia justicia "desasiéndose" del malo del filme. ¿Tendría las suficientes agallas para ser yo el héroe? 

Bella POV

Damon había vuelto unas horas después de que nos hayan interrumpido fortuitamente.

Ahora ambos caminábamos de la mano por la calle buscando un lugar donde almorzar.

-¿Cómo va el libro?-inquirió sonriendo encantadoramente.

-va bien-me encogí de hombros- aun falta mucho para acabar.

El asintió y alzo nuestras manos entrelazadas para besar mi mano.

-tengo mucha hambre y parece que no hay ningún lugar que te agrade.

-no es mi culpa que todos en esta ciudad coman asquerosamente la carne.

-¡hey! Yo no te discrimino por ser vegetariana- se ofendió divertido- no te metas con mis filetes

Reí por sus palabras.

-no te discrimino, solo que detesto tus hábitos alimenticios, ¿podre algún día cambiar tu forma de ver a la carne?

Me miro sacando la lengua cómicamente, solté una risita.

-no, siempre veré la carne como la cosa más deliciosa-me sonrió-claro, después de ti

Rodee los ojos y señale un pequeño restaurante.

-ese-dije

-¡por fin!-exclamo con drama elevando los ojos al cielo. Le pegue en el brazo.

-exagerado-musite

-soy _tu_ exagerado-rio y beso mi frente.

Caminamos hacia el lugar. Entramos, aparentemente era un lugar tranquilo y aislado de de la gente. Me ayudo a sentarme en una de las mesitas y esperamos a que nos tomaran la orden.

-¿Bella Swan?-¡no podía ser!

-Ja… ¿Jasper?

Tanto yo como Damon habíamos quedado helados frente a mi estaba el mejor amigo del hombre que había roto mi corazón. Pero… ¿Por qué Damon reaccionaba así?


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola! ¿Mucho tiempo verdad? Siento muuucho la espera.**_

* * *

><p>-Ha pasado mucho tiempo-Soltó él riendo.<p>

Jasper Hale estaba en frente a mí con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Qué cabrón!

Él sabía que Edward me engañaba con Tanya; y él nunca se había atrevido a decírmelo. Aclaré mi garganta y esbocé una sonrisilla divertida antes de responder.

-Veo que he sido bastante hábil escondiéndome.

Miré a Damon sin borrar la sonrisa. Él estaba bastante alterado, pero ¿Por qué…?

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que él tal vez pensó que era Edward.

Puse mi mejor cara de _perra _antes de continuar hablando.

-Por cierto, Jasper. Tengo que presentarte a mi novio; Damon Salvatore.-Miré a Damon cuya expresión estaba en blanco mientras miraba a Jasper-Damon, él es Jasper Hale, un conocido.

Jasper tenía el ceño completamente fruncido y antes de que pudiese decir algo más, llevó su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacando su teléfono y luego darle una ojeada. Lo que sea que haya leído allí pareció tranquilizarle y esbozó una sonrisa genuina. Se guardó el móvil y estiró un brazo hacía Damon.

-Es un gusto, Salvatore ¿Eh? -Observé un brillo malvado en sus ojos, lo que me llevó a preguntar qué diablos pudo haber visto en su teléfono.

Damon estrechó su mano con la suya asintiendo hacía él. En la otra mano curiosamente también traía su teléfono. Eso no me sorprendió, éste hombre siempre estaba pegado a su móvil y jamás me lo prestaba, era bastante quisquilloso con se aparato.

-Bueno, Bella…-Empezó Jasper sin quitar esa sonrisa medio maquiavélica que comenzaba a hastiarme.-En serio ha sido genial saludarte. Veo que andas muy bien, eso me da gusto. He quedado con alguien… Y ya es hora de irme.

Él se acercó a mí para besar mi mejilla.

Le observé marcharse lentamente. No entendía el cambio de su actitud… Bueno, hombres. Yo no sé mucho sobre su comportamiento normal.

-Ha sido interesante-Le musité a Damon sonriendo. Él parpadeo hacía mí y asintió. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Me acerqué para depositar un casto beso en sus labios, esto pareció devolverle la emoción pues se acercó aún más para intensificar el beso.

-Veo que has vuelto a la vida-Musité riendo en sus labios. El separó esbozando esa sonrisa pícara ladeada que tanto amaba en él.

-Hay otra parte de mi cuerpo que ha vuelto a la vida, si tú me entiendes.- Batió ambas cejas hacía sin dejar de sonreír. Le pegué en el brazo rodando los ojos.

-Pervertido.

Después de un almuerzo bastante interesante, pasamos la tarde recorriendo las calles de la mano. Realmente me gustaba estar así de relajada; me sentía completa. Con Damon a mi lado podía hacerlo todo.

Y desde hace mucho un pensamiento rondaba por mi cabeza a cada momento del día.

Yo había sufrido demasiado en el amor; Edward me había hecho llorar muchas veces. Quizá Damon fuese aquél enviado para hacerme feliz, para equilibrar la felicidad en mi vida.

Recordé con furia como habían sido las cosas con Edward; el cómo él había sido un total y completo imbécil, como me había humillado con sus palabras y acciones. Realmente si pudiera cambiar mi pasado lo haría con mucho gusto.

_**Días de instituto:**_

_-Bella, no te atrevas a voltear…-Antes de que Tanya siguiese hablándome giré mi cabeza justo para atrapar un par de orbes verdes mirándome. Cuando se dio cuenta de que le pillé desvió la mirada. ¿Quién era?-¡Oh! Le has asustado, te dije que no voltees. Apuesto que le gustas a Edward._

_-¿Quién es él? -Pregunté frunciendo mi ceño. Llevaba pocos días en el instituto, y realmente conocía a muy pocos, sólo le hablaba a Tanya que era mi mejor amiga desde pequeñas._

_-Es es muchacho más guapo del instituto.-Ella me miró indignada. No entendí el porqué.- ¿Acaso no lo sabes? ¡Ay, Bella! Realmente tenemos que hacer que comiences a mirar a chicos ardientes._

_Le rodee los ojos. Tanya sabía mejor que nadie que esperaba conocer a algún muchacho en la universidad y no enamorarme de algún tontorrón del instituto._

_-Vale, como digas. Pero, según la experiencia que llevo; él probablemente intentaba hablarme para saber más sobre ti. ¿Por qué me vería a mí si tú estás a mi costado?-Me encogí de hombros. Lo que yo decía era verdad; Tanya era una rubia preciosa, y siempre tenía pretendientes. Yo sólo era la mejor amiga de la rubia hermosa._

_Como sea, eso jamás me había molestado. No me relacionaba bien con los chicos de mi edad, siempre terminaba avergonzándome o fingiendo alguien que no era caerles bien; y al final ni eso servía. Por eso me conformaba con "enamorarme" de personajes literarios. Y últimamente andaba muy pegada con los libros de la saga "Dark Hunter" de Sherrilyn Kenyon. Yo soñaba con que algún día pudiese escribir libros tan fastuosos y atrapantes como los suyos. _

_-Bella, eres hermosa amiga. No entiendo por qué diablos no lo ves. _

_¿Por qué? Bueno, quizá por el hecho de que ningún muchacho volteaba a verme a no ser que haga algo realmente ridículo._

_-Sí, soy toda una bomba sexy-Susurré en broma. Tanya me sonrío._

_-Esa es la actitud._

_La campana que anunciaba el final del receso sonó, y ambas nos pusimos de pie. Tanya rumbo a gimnasia y yo a Biología. _

_Esperaba que el maestro estuviese allí ya, pero el aula era un hervidero de risas y conversaciones. Suspiré caminando hacía mi asiento al final del aula._

_Sentada cerca de la ventana me dediqué a terminar un deber de Algebra. La silla que estaba junto a mí rechinó y me giré para ver quien había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para sentarse a mi lado._

_Ay, no._

_Esos ojos verdes, de nuevo. Y ahora estaba sentado a mi lado. Suspirando por la situación saqué mis audífonos y reproductor de audio. También mi libro favorito: "Placeres de la noche" de Sherrilyn Kenyon. Iba a tratar por todos los medios ignorarlo, aunque era difícil pues su mirada estaba puesta en mí. Y él era realmente apuesto. Era como esos modelos de las revistas que Tanya leía todo el tiempo…_

_Traté de pensar en otra cosa, y ahora ni la lectura podía hacer volar mi mente._

_Era extraño que el señor Banner aún no pareciese. _

_Luego de unos minutos, una consejera se pasó por el aula, diciendo que el Sr. Banner había pillado gripe, y que estaría ausente por Dios sabe cuántos días. Cuando la mujer se marchó; muchos estudiantes cogieron sus cosas dispuestos a salir para vagar por la escuela. Yo me quedé en mi sitio sin despegar la mirada de la página, y aunque no lograba leer nada pasaba las páginas para dar la impresión de que lo hacía. Era patético, y sólo esperaba que él se marchase con los otros. No lo hizo._

_Cansada de la situación me puse de pie cogiendo mis libros y mochila dispuesta a salir._

_-Espera.-Tomó mi brazo deteniendo mi casi teatral salida. Quise soltarme de su agarre de un empujón, pero eso no era lógico, él no me estaba haciendo nada._

_-¿Qué?-Le dije en un tono neutral. Él no tenía que saber cuan poco acostumbrada estaba a un toque masculino que no fuese mi padre._

_-Nada, sólo quería hablar contigo. Es un buen libro el que llevas-Señaló mi tomo con la barbilla… Una barbilla muy sexy._

_-Lo es-Asentí encogiendo mis hombros.-Bueno, supongo que eso es todo._

_Me liberé de su agarré con suavidad y comencé a andar hacía la puerta._

_-¿Te gusta que te digan Bella o Isabella?_

_Me giré hacía él con el ceño fruncido. ¿A qué estaba jugando?_

_-¿Es una apuesta?-Inquirí con furia. Estaba harta de ser el blanco de las jugarretas de la escuela._

_Él parecía bastante confundido, o bien podría ser un buen actor… Sea lo que fuese, no estaba dispuesta a darle el beneficio de la duda, habían pasado muchas cosas en mi vida como para poder aguantar una más. Ni aunque fuese un tipo realmente apuesto le permitiría que juegue conmigo._

_-Oye, ¿De qué hablas?-Edward se mostraba bastante indignado, pero yo aún no quería creerle.-Sólo quería hablar contigo. ¿Acaso desconfías de todos?_

_Me mordí la lengua para no decirle que sí, que era exactamente lo que yo hacía._

_-La gente suele ser muy cruel.-Bajé la mirada. ¿Por qué le estaba diciendo estas cosas?_

_-Lo sé, pero no creo ser una de esas personas._

_-Oh, me conozco esa frase mejor que tú.-Y era cierto, mucha gente se habían presentado frente a mí con la misma cháchara, y terminaron haciendo mucho daño._

_Él pareció pensárselo mejor, y por un momento creí que terminaría dándose por vencido y se haría. Sin embargo su mirada se volvió pensativa y luego una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro haciendo que mi piel se erizara por lo atrayente que se veía cuando sonreía…_

_Aún con la tonta sonrisa surcando su rostro comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila. Cuando pareció encontrarlo, su sonrisa se extendió aún más, si era posible._

_Para mi sorpresa sacó un Cd de Radiohead, y lo tendió hacía mí._

_Lo miré confundida._

_-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con eso?-Me negué a coger el disco. Esto se estaba poniendo bastante raro._

_-Bueno, ese disco es definitivamente mi objeto más preciado. _

_-Y eso es importante para mí ¿Por…?-Si pensé alguna vez que yo era rara, pues, él me estaba haciendo cuestionar eso._

_-Oh, bueno, si yo resulto ser como todos los chicos malos que has conocido; romperás el disco. Y créeme que yo moriría si lo haces, está autografiado._

_Abrí la boca para responder algo sarcástico, pero no se me ocurría nada. Edward era muy raro._

_-¿Vale...?-Respondí sin mucha convicción y el río. Volvió a extender el disco hacía mí, y lo tomé muy a mi pesar._

_-Ay, Bella. Realmente eres una niña desconfiada.-Acomodó su mochila sonriendo-Como sea, nos vemos en el aparcamiento ¿Vale? Sé que no tienes auto, yo podría llevarte._

_Y antes de que pudiese responderle que no era necesario él se iba a toda velocidad._

Y a pesar de que él me había hecho bastante daño, jamás había podido ser capaz de romper su amado disco. Es más, Damon lo había hallado entre mis cosas; y yo se lo había obsequiado, supongo que era lo mejor.

_**Damon.**_

Si creía que el estar engañando a Bella era un desafío estaba equivocado. Cuando divisé a Jasper Hale quise matarle, ¿Por qué el tío que sabía todo sobre el plan de su mejor amigo se parecía de repente? Si no hubiese pensado rápido al enviarle un mensaje explicándole todo, probablemente todo se hubiese ido a la mierda.

Ahora la cuestión era ¿Qué hacer?

Edward quería tener a Bella y yo no podía permitirlo. Bella era tan frágil… Y Cullen era un jodido cabrón, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir sin pelear.

Ya había pasado por mi mente el huir con Bella, pero de más estaba hacerlo, puesto que el cabrón nos encontraría.

¡Tenía que haber otra forma!

Pero ahora no podía pensar en ello. No cuando estaba en la cama con una mujer dulce y preciosa mirándome con un adorable sonrojo en el rostro. Si pronto iba a hacer algo que arruinaría mi vida, tenía que disfrutar estos momentos al máximo…

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Listo!<strong>_

_**Damon será malo, muy malo en los siguientes capítulos. Recuerden que este hombre es sexy cuando hace cosas viles… **_


End file.
